


分离焦虑症

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Porn, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, Switch Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 他们紧紧绑在一起，再也分不开了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	分离焦虑症

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻。Steve和Bucky都sub，路人第三方模糊化，是一场只关于Steve和Bucky的场景；Peggy作为性幻想dom提及。

从30年代开始，他们就是地下sm俱乐部的成员了。  
而事实上是，从Bucky回来的那一天开始，Steve就知道自己再也不会想要对他下重手了。他甚至不知道自己会不会再放心地触碰他。连续好几个月Steve看到Bucky的手臂、他身上的累累伤疤就控制不住地想要落泪，自责和痛苦几乎压垮了他。  
但他不可能放弃Bucky，而Bucky显然也和他的想法一样。他们就这样一点点在摧毁的关系和全新的未来中重建起联系，这过程并不是全然愉悦的，Bucky有状态很差的日子，Steve很固执、也有很多心魔，伴随着很多的郁闷纠结和不可避免的冲突，过了大半年，Steve才终于能停止不在想到Bucky的经历的那一秒开始感到难过，而Bucky也不再像看到过去的鬼魂那样看着他。他们回到过去那样的相处，Steve和复仇者一起工作，Bucky在VA的纽约分部上班，花剩下的时间凑在一起，和普通情侣一样吃饭睡觉做爱。  
做爱。性总是美好的，这一点他们都同意。不过与此同时他们也有一个一直绕着打转的话题。

他们的身体里都有那种瘾。无论Steve去拳击场打坏了多少沙袋，或者在做爱时有多紧紧搂住Bucky用会碾碎普通人的力气，那种感觉仍是像一层活在他皮肤下的流体，让他无时无刻的欲求不得。  
Bucky dom过他一次，那是几个月来Steve最接近销魂的时刻，Bucky从健身房弄来了一条特质的绳子，捆住了他的上半身，Steve挣扎了一会儿就进入了subspace，但Bucky离开了房间，过了一会儿进来把Steve给撸了出来结束了调教。  
事后Bucky向Steve承认，他不想要当dom。他虽然喜欢看到Steve抛开肩上重负、简单地沉浸在欲望里的样子，但他不想要控制Steve，任何伤害Steve的想法让他害怕自己不小心滑进冬日战士的思维里。

于是Steve在十多年来正式戒断了虐待调教。他试着不去思考，把那根瑜伽绳放回了健身房（并遭到了Jarvis的拒绝，它向他转达Tony说已经对这类绳子产生了阴影，命令以后都不要出现在他视线），他们继续过了一段平平无奇的生活，拯救纽约免于外星人入侵，还去宇宙执行了一次任务。回来后两人都精疲力尽，休息了两天从任务的状态调整回来，那种无法满足的瘾又来了。

刚在现代醒来的时候，Steve通过互联网了解了现在的bdsm。他想过去找别人，他愿意试试没有性的调教，但他不认为自己能在Bucky以外的人手中放松下来进入状态。

下午他们坐在沙发上，Bucky躺在他的腿上看网飞，一边像个懒散的青少年一样仰着头吃零食。Steve拿着速写本，很快勾勒出了一幅记忆中的Bucky，他完美的肌肉比例，金属臂冷冽地反着光。Steve略加思索，在他赤裸的身体上添起一道道绳子，把画中的Bucky用日本的绳艺捆绑了起来，画里的他肌肉被绳子勒得微微陷进去，胸部向前挺起，阴茎从并拢的腿间抬起头来。  
“你在画什么。”Bucky显然感受到了。他转过头，用鼻子拱了拱Steve有动静的裤裆。  
Steve转过本子向他展示了自己的作品。  
Bucky喷出一口气，“你这色胚。”  
Steve的手滑过他的肩膀，指头穿过他的发梢，“说得好像你不喜欢一样。”  
Bucky呻吟了一声，“我他妈爱死了。”他抬起眼睛，半是期待地看向头顶上的Steve。  
Steve叹了一口气，“我很抱歉我不能给你你想要的，”他悲惨地说，“如果有什么你能够信任的人，我不介意你和他们……”尽管他知道他心里有个地方会坏掉，如果Bucky真的这么做了。  
Bucky摇摇头，“你知道我不愿意和你以外的人调教。”他郁闷地抓了一把Steve的大腿，“我想念你被限制高潮的时候满身通红的样子。”  
“嗯……”Steve哼鸣着，他的阴茎再次跳动了一下，“也许我们应该想点别的办法……”  
“什么办法？”Bucky把自己更深地拱进Steve的怀里，脸几乎贴着他的勃起，“显然我们都不想再虐待或者控制对方。”  
“但我们都喜欢受虐，和对方受虐的样子。”Steve接过他的话，“我认为我们可以找一个第三方。”  
Bucky皱起眉，“第三方？”  
“记得我们在军营里，你跟我说你几乎想要求Peggy做的事？”  
“哦……”Bucky的身体热起来了，以前的他和Steve说过的春梦，他们一起sub，在Peggy的要求下跪在地上亲吻触摸彼此，插入对方的身体。  
但是。  
“再也没有人像Peggy，”Bucky叹了一口气，“而我不想要不认识的人。”  
“我知道，我也是。”Steve说，“你看，前几年我刚醒的时候去过一个秘密俱乐部，在里面认识了一些人……”  
“你和别人调教过？”听到他这么说，Bucky脑子里出现了很多画面，一时间不知道是生气还是性奋。妈的，他真是一团糟。  
“我最后还是拒绝了，”Steve摇了摇头，“你不在让我没有安全感。”  
“哦，Stevie……”Bucky直起身来，他甜蜜地亲吻了他的爱人，他松开Steve裤子上的松紧带，把手伸了进去，“你不必对我这么好……”  
Steve侧过身来用力地亲吻他，把额头贴上他的，“想要玩我是一个鳏夫你来引诱我的角色扮演吗？”他勾起嘴角，是一个好像他还是小个子Stevie时候的淘气微笑。  
“你可真是个小变态。”Steve脑子里总是有一些奇思妙想，Bucky从未停止被他惊叹，“先生，”他压低声音，他知道Steve会喜欢的频率，“我为你的失去感到难过，现在为什么不躺下来，让我来好好安慰你呢。”  
Steve闭上眼呻吟起来。

\---

Steve在俱乐部认识的那个朋友拒绝了他，不过给Steve介绍了一个人专业收钱做这个，也同意保密。对方就叫Dom，Steve不知道这是不是真名。他信件来往一番，彼此商定了场景的具体内容和价格后，剩下的就是等待。

Dom准时出现在了他们的公寓。Steve和Bucky已经把茶几移开，在客厅中央铺上了一层软垫。Dom穿着一身休闲皮装，头上罩着面具，盖住了脸部轮廓，只露出了一双锐利的眼睛。  
简单相互打了招呼以后，他们直奔主题，Steve想要穿着贴身衣物，但Bucky已经脱干净，安静地坐在了地上。  
当然他会要求先把Steve绑起来。这样如果有什么意外，他能够保护他。  
他们弄来的特制皮带能绑住超级士兵，不过Bucky的金属手臂还是能挣开。为了以防万一Steve在手机上设置了语音呼叫以及接收电话（如果他们不得不中途停止去做任务的话）。最棒的情况是他们都会享受这个，会在这里被捆在一起一整天，然后自己解开束缚。

Steve坐下来并拢双腿，Dom走到他身边蹲下，从小腿开始，一圈一圈地用皮带把他缠绕起来。Dom看上去并不强壮，但力气却不小，戴着手套的手稳定地在Steve的腿上下翻转，很快来到了他的膝盖。  
“弯曲还是伸直？”柔和的声音透过面罩传来。  
Steve耸耸肩表示无所谓，他看向了Bucky。后者把目光从他的下身移开，“等等，我有个提议。”他说着，一边起身去向他们的卧室，回来的时候他拿着一罐润滑剂，和一根黑色的双头龙。  
Steve脸红了，一想到除了绑在一起，他会这么和Bucky被插在一起无法挣脱，他的呼吸开始变快。  
“这样可以吗？”Steve抱歉地看向Dom，这并不在他们说好的范围。  
Dom抬起手，“没问题。”一边低头很快把Steve小腿上的皮带解开了。  
那上面已经留下了几道红痕，Bucky跪在他身边，用手来回抚摸起那里的印记，冰凉的金属手上轻柔的爱抚让Steve浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他能感到自己的乳头挺起来了，顶在了胸口柔软的布料上。  
“你得先脱掉裤子，Rogers。”见到Steve改成了跪姿，Bucky提醒他道。  
“哦，哦是的。”Steve的脸更红了，而Bucky完全知道为什么。Steve直起身把短裤拉了下来，他的腿中间是一个金属的笼子，把那柔软的阴茎锁在了里面，尽管它已经开始涨红了。那钥匙就和Bucky脖子上的狗牌挂在一起，叮当作响。  
“哦。”Dom意味深长地说。

Bucky很快润滑好了他自己，而Steve今天早上刚跟他操过，后面还很松。Bucky在一头涂上了润滑，熟练地插进了Steve的身体，然后他背对Steve跪下来，右手在背后扶着另一头，对准自己的后洞也慢慢顶了进去。  
“哦天……”Steve呻吟了一声，Bucky那一头的动作传到他这里，让他敏感地收缩起屁股。

整个过程中Dom只是一言不发地看着他们，这是一场只关于Steve和Bucky的场景，Dom无疑尽职地贯彻了这一点。  
Steve感到Bucky的后背贴上自己的，这个角度让双头龙弯曲起来，分头顶在他们的屁股里。Steve感到自己的膨胀起来的阴茎开始顶到了笼子。  
“好了？”看他们安分下来，Dom再次蹲下来，用手扶了扶Steve和Bucky对齐了的腰胯。  
“是、是的。”Steve气息不稳地说，Bucky也点了点头。  
“好，”Dom继续拿起了皮带，“别忘了你们的安全词，男孩们。”

脚铐把Steve右边的脚踝和Bucky左边的锁在一起，Dom把他们的小腿并排合拢，用皮带一圈圈缠绕了起来，Dom很快去向另一边，Steve试着挣动了一下，脚铐上的链条轻响，Bucky的小腿反向贴着他的，他赤裸的脚蹭到了Steve的膝盖。  
Dom直起身来，Steve和Bucky的双腿已经完全被绑在了一起，无法挣脱开对方。紧紧束缚着他的皮带和对方肌肤的热度让Steve全身血液往下体集中，但阴茎笼锁着他不能勃起，这种被拒绝高潮的感觉却让他非常兴奋。Steve的呼吸发烫，他抬起手臂到了Bucky的身侧，收紧背上的肌肉，享受这种美妙的控制，然后在Bucky的身前聚拢手臂，把手握到了一起。他的拇指碰到了Bucky赤裸的下体，显然那里并不是毫无波澜，Bucky把下身往他手里一顶，发出一声可谓下流的呻吟，他的动作带动了Steve的屁股里插着的双头龙，Steve夹紧了屁股，闭上眼睛深深呼吸着。

Dom已经走到了Bucky面前。他拿出一副手铐，把Steve的双手铐在了一起，接着又是一副小巧的拇指铐，把Steve的拇指并拢也锁在了一起。Bucky的那根就这样被Steve合拢的掌心握在手里，Steve能活动的空间非常小，但手臂带动肩膀被紧紧限制住的感觉直击他喜欢受虐的点，让他欲罢不能，尤其是他现在正把Bucky牢牢圈在一起。

Dom来到Steve这边，Bucky把手抬起来，在Steve的下腹部合拢，肉体的温热和金属的冰凉在Steve身体两侧形成对比。  
“你的手臂这个角度没事吗？”Dom示意了一下Bucky金属的手臂。  
“比真的那根能坚持得久。”Bucky告诉他，又补上，“谢谢。”  
“不用。”Dom拿起手铐，把Bucky的手铐在了Steve的身体前。“咔嚓”一下合拢的声音让Steve浑身发热，Bucky的手垂下来，金属碰到了Steve的阴茎笼发出轻响。接着是拇指铐，又是一声轻微的“咔嚓”，彻底把Bucky的手锁住了。Steve低头看着Bucky漂亮的手臂，骨节分明的手指和金属的一同环绕着自己的身体，被牢牢绑在自己身上，那真是火辣又美妙。Bucky的手动了起来，他的指头滑过Steve的下腹，透过笼子的缝隙在Steve滚烫的肉棒上挠了挠，Steve情不自禁地颤抖了一下，渴望更多又郁闷于无法勃起。

“别动。”Dom拿起了乳链。  
“你最喜欢的。”Bucky低声说，又在Steve的肉棒上揉了两下。  
“乖乖的，男孩们。”Dom从容不失威严的声音响起。  
“是的，Dom。”Bucky低声地说，把手从Steve的阴茎上移开了。Steve能感受到他的阴茎在自己手中跳动了一下。  
操。Steve完全可以接受第三方调教。  
向他们说好的那样，Dom隔着衣服推起他的胸部，Steve的乳头早就明显地顶起了白色的薄T恤，Dom将乳夹对准了位置，食指轻快地旋转起夹子上的螺丝，Steve能感觉到乳夹一点点收紧，很快夹住了他右边的乳头，Steve深深呼吸，享受着这种疼痛。  
“这样？”Dom松开手，乳夹垂下来牵住了Steve的乳头。  
Steve左右小幅度转动了一下身体，感受着乳夹在胸口的甩动带来的刺痛，屁股里的双头龙顶弄着他，身后的Bucky控制不住地扭动了一下身体。  
“再紧一点。”Steve喘息着说。  
“没问题。”Dom点点头，又往里旋紧了一点Steve胸口的夹子。Bucky这边的是轻松活，他的一对乳头都穿上了乳环，Dom只需要把乳夹扣上他的乳环，接着拿起中间的可调节扣，一点点缩短了牵着两个人左边和右边乳头的链子。  
“哦操…”乳环把Bucky的乳头朝一侧拉起来，Bucky的阴茎在Steve手中跳动，前液蹭到了他的手指。

等到两人的乳头被紧紧链接起来，Steve再次扭动身体，乳夹上的牵连感让两个人都颤抖起来，他希望Dom能快点完成，避免自己或者Bucky不小心就这么射出来的尴尬，对方是专业的，肯定不会说什么，但一想到有人知道了自己因为乳头被拉扯就这么高潮了……  
Bucky的手不知何时起又开始隔着笼子在抚摸Steve的下面，Steve能感受到自己的马眼摩擦在笼子的缝隙，前液正在涌出来。

Dom抓起两对皮扣，把Steve和Bucky的大臂相互扣在了一起。这样他们彻底无法弯下身体了。最后是一对连在一起的颈环，Dom细心又准确地像Steve在要求中写的那样在Steve的脖子上把皮带扣到了第三格，皮革勒紧了他的脖颈，限制住了他的部分呼吸。Steve半合上眼睛，许多回忆和情感一下子涌上来，他还是小小的时候躺在Bucky怀里艰难的呼吸，航空母舰上被Bucky的金属手掐住的感觉……他的屁股收紧，双球上提，肉棒完全充满了特制的金属笼子。  
“咔嚓”一声，Dom把另一头的金属颈环在Bucky脖子扣上，链子的长度和他们大臂上的相当，Steve试着向前拉了拉，乳头被拉扯，一阵缺氧的快感让他浑身发抖。他不由自主地握紧了Bucky的那根，于是对方也呻吟了一声。

Dom站起身来，拿起了最后的口球，检视着他们被绑在一起的样子，“好了，还有什么最后的要求吗？”  
Steve已经开始进入状态了，他强打起精神，感激地告诉Dom，“谢谢你愿意为我们做这些。”  
“不客气。”  
Dom点点头没有多说，但对方看了一眼他，眼神好像在说，‘捆绑美国队长和冬日战士，你在开玩笑吗？我不收钱都愿意做。’  
“Dom，我请求你跟我重复一个词。”Bucky突然说。  
“怎么了，是哪里不对劲吗？”Steve立刻问道。  
“不，不是，只是……确认一下。”  
“Buck…”Steve还想说什么，但Dom抬起手，示意没问题，也许以为Bucky是想鼓起勇气说出安全词。  
“желание（渴望）。”Bucky说。他一开始回家的时候，Steve曾经听见过他总是偷偷默念这个俄语词，然后又停下来，好像在等着什么发生，然后又重复。不过他很久没有这么做了。  
Dom迟疑着按照Bucky说的重复了一遍，期间Bucky一直紧盯着那人的眼睛。  
“好，我没问题了。”顿了几秒，Steve能感觉到Bucky的身体放松下来，“请把我的嘴塞起来。”他告诉Dom说，“谢谢。”  
Steve能感到自己的肉棒在不停地流水。  
Dom点点头，把口塞绑在了Bucky的脑后。Steve能听见Bucky开始用喉咙喘气的声音。

“完成了。谢谢你们带给我的体验，”Dom轻柔的声音拂过他们耳边，最后确认了一次，“我知道你们结束后会自己解开，不过为了以防万一我会在周一的早晨给Steve打一个电话，确认一切还好，可以吗？”  
Steve点点头，替两人感谢了Dom，对方到了别，离开了他们的公寓。

门一合上，Steve就重重捏了一把Bucky在他手中热硬的肉棒，Bucky含着口球呻吟了一声，胯部小幅度地甩动起来，双头龙在他们之间推挤，Steve紧紧闭上眼，终于放下顾虑喘息起来。  
接下来完全是他们的时间了。

TBC


End file.
